Polymers are employed in a wide variety of commercial and industrial applications. The physical properties of polymers vary widely—from thin liquids to hard, plastic-like materials. One method for altering the physical properties of a polymer involves inclusion in the polymeric material one or more compositions that beneficially affects one or more properties of the material. Thus, there is an ongoing need for compositions that enhance one or more physical properties of polymeric materials.